


The Explanation

by TheBritishHellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explanations, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Lime, Love, Making Out, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishHellhound/pseuds/TheBritishHellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley protects Y/n but she doesn't know why and demands and explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Explanation

You sighed for the umpteenth time that day, the words in front of you melding together. For the past two weeks you had been slaving away, trying to find the location of a rogue demon for your boss: Crowley. Now, you know that sounded weird but the demon King had saved your life and was decent to you. You had to become his personal assistant and informant which you didn’t overly mind as you still got to kick supernatural arse.  
You brought your hands up to rub over your face, trying to relieve the headache that started to form. You pushed yourself away from your wooden desk and switched off the golden lamp next to you. You straightened up and winced as you heard the click and pop of each bone slip back into place. It made you long for a hot shower and your comfy double bed so you turned away from the desk you had been at for god knows how many hours and unlocked the double doors to your right.  
You stepped into the room, only to be tackled by two large, furry forms. You let out a string of laughter as the hellhounds slobbered all over your face. You playfully shoved them away, petting them both on the head affectionately. Once you agreed to the job, you were allowed to pick your own hellhound and raise it. It knew how to fight and defend its owner but it was softy at heart; that was just the same as Crowley’s hellhound. Although, you doubted his dog was such a sweetheart before you came along.  
“How you managed to turn my killing machine into a mushy ball of fluff, I’ll never know,” a deep British accent called to you. Your attention was brought away from the animals to address the owner of the room. You walked over to the front of his desk and bowed to him. He was, after all, the king. This earned you a deep chuckle, making you raise your head with a smile.  
“It’s not my fault your pooch loves me more than you Crowley,” you teased, following him toward the plush couch situated in front of a marvellous fireplace. You sat side by side, your thighs nearly touching. The hellhounds joined you both, lying at your crossed feet.  
“So love, any luck with the rogue?” He asked you as he conjured up two glasses of whiskey. You gladly accepted the glass and took a large swig. He sent a half-hearted glare in your direction making you laugh but apologise.  
Once you swallowed your drink you sighed and leant back on the couch, your e/c eyes cast toward the ceiling. Your eyes traced the intricate lines above you, doing anything to avoid seeing the disappointment in Crowley’s eyes.  
“No,” you said bluntly, “We have found nothing, not even a smidgen of where he could possibly be.” You squeezed your eyes shut and covered them with your forearm. Surprisingly, Crowley was the only person you had ever let your guard down around and you were thankful that he didn’t use it against you.  
You jolted as a warm palm landed on your jean clad thigh, sending a pleasant warmth through your body. You lifted your arm from your face and turned your head to the side so you could lock eyes with him. You smiled softly at him, his own smirk sliding into place. Your eyes ghosted across his face, memorising his features like you had so many times before. You saw his face grow closer and closer to yours, giving you time to pull away. You wouldn’t dare! The amount of times you’d dreamt of this moment wouldn’t let you pull back. His lips were millimetres away from yours when you heard a knock sound on the oak doors.  
You heard a low growl and it wasn’t from one of the hellhounds but from Crowley. You chuckled and pecked his cheek before answering the door.  
“I’m looking for Crowley,” one of his guard demons said stiffly. You folded your arms across your chest.  
“I’m sure you are, what do you want?”  
“I will only speak to the King.” You rolled your eyes, typical demon/man.  
“Tuff, you can tell me and I’ll tell him.”  
The demon lunged for you, his face set in a scowl but a loud yell froze him on the spot. You looked over your shoulder to face a very unhappy King of Hell. Your brows furrowed in confusion but stepped aside so that Crowley could reach the offending demon. The demon bowed his head respectfully to Crowley and averted his eyes to the floor directly after. Crowley briefly looked back at you, sighed then shoved the demon back out the door. It wasn’t as if he had anything important to tell him anyway.  
You folded your arms across your chest, eyebrows still furrowed. You cocked your head to the side and waited.  
“Crowley, what the hell was that?” You asked calmly. That was the 5th demon that week that you had pissed off enough to try to attack you and the 5th time Crowley had dismissed them roughly. Not that you believed they had anything interesting to say but he was the King therefore should listen to his “loyal” subjects.  
He cleared his throat and sauntered back over to the couch and gracefully sat down on it. You narrowed your eyes fractionally at him and sat next to him, folding your legs underneath yourself, turning to face him fully. He avoided all eye contact with you but instead procured himself a glass of scotch.  
You cleared your throat and shifted closer to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He flinched under your touch but relaxed once he felt your thumb rubbing small circles on the back of his neck.  
“An explanation if you will.” It took him a moment to respond and when he did it was only a mutter. You looked at him confused, it wasn’t normal for the King of Hell to get flustered and nervous. You could see a tinge of pink dusting across his cheeks, the stubble doing little to hide it. You knelt down in front of him, your hands braced on his thighs. You tried to get a glimpse of his bowed face but it was to no avail.  
“Crowley, c’mon it can’t be that bad,” you reassured, trying to get him to at least look at you. He briefly glanced at you before twirling his scotch glass in his hand. You sighed in frustration and took the drink from him, placing it on the side table furthest from him.  
“Fine, I’m going to lie down so if you want to explain what all that was about, you know where I’ll be.” You go to stand up but his hand on your shoulder stops you. You blink up at him, your e/c eyes swimming with confusion and a sprinkling of desire at the closeness of your bodies. He looked up at you slowly and once his eyes connected with yours you forgot how to breathe.  
“He tried to attack you love, I can’t let something like that slide,” he said, softly running his hand through your hair. You leant into his touch, your eyes slipping closed.  
There was a few seconds of silence before you felt a warm puff of air graze your lips. They parted on instinct and you ran your tongue across the bottom one, trying to calm your racing heart. A deep chuckle reached your ears and you opened your eyes only to see Crowley’s face millimetres from your own. You smiled slightly, your heart racing at such a speed you were afraid it was going to stop. You waited for a moment to see what he would do but after that moment you realised he was waiting for you so you brought one of your hands to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. You underestimated your strength and pulled him fully on top of you so you both were lying on the carpeted floor.  
Your lips didn’t remove themselves from each other but Crowley grabbed your hips and pulled you flush against him. You arched into his touch and ran your nails over his scalp, earning a quiet moan from him. You let a giggle once your lips parted and your eyes connected. That only lasted a moment before Crowley proceeded to attack your neck with small bites and kisses, his tongue running over the red marks he left. You sighed in bliss, one hand running down his back and the other stayed in his hair.  
His lips re-connected with yours. He squeezed your hips and bit down your lip earning a gasp from you. This gave him the room he needed to slip his tongue past your lips and run it behind your teeth. Your tongue met his halfway and you could faintly taste scotch on his tongue. His tongue played with yours for a while before moving directly to your visible collar bone. Your hips rose to meet his and he pinned your down, your hands grabbing at anything and anything in response. Just as Crowley’s hand snaked under your shirt a loud knock resounded on the door.  
Crowley growled into your shoulder, his own tensing in annoyance. You kissed his temple and shifted him off of you. You both knelt in front of each other. You sorted out his tie –which you had fiddled with before your annoying interruption- and straightened his collar. You pecked his cheek then his nose and swiftly on his fully kissed lips for you pointed toward the door.  
He gave you a look that screamed ‘do-I-have-to?’ and you nodded your head as an answer. He grumbled under his breath but grabbed you for another passionate kiss.  
“Love, I just wanted to protect you so I could do this for the rest of my days.” With that sweet sentence he stood up, pulled you up with him and answered the door. You looked at him as he conversed, rather frustrated with the demon. He never looked more handsome to you and you touched your lips lightly, a smile splayed across them. Once he had finished his conversation he walked back to you with a sexy smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes. You gulped playfully and he kissed you once more.  
“Shall we love?” He motioned toward the bedroom where that double bed you had dreamed of lay.  
“Absolutely your majesty.” He scooped you into his arms and proceeded to shower you with kisses with which you returned. He slammed the door to the bedroom shut behind him, shutting off the rest of the world but you both. You smiled, you never planned on leaving the bed.


End file.
